Ai Origami
by Morgan 'Shii' Goat
Summary: Based on the Demonic Mirror arc. A Mamodo draws a certain human girl obsessively, and a certain little gremlin tries to snap him out of his moping. [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer**: Characters from Zatch Bell (Konjiki no Gash Bell) are copyrighted to Matoko Raiku, as well as the name "Mamodo World".

**Note**: Features (somewhat) crack pairings. Also, based on the "Demonic Mirror" arc. And finally, the story uses the Japanese name for one character, but English names for the others involved.

At the Mamodo World, there was an old shack of a house, decorated with paper cranes, cutout snowflake mobiles, origami flowers, and—since recently—sketches of a young girl. The sketches stopped at the shoulder area, where the artist forgot the details of the clothing; he mainly remembered her bright eyes, cat-eared hat, and ponytail. Needless to say that this _artiste_ was obsessed, but he—as many people with some mania for a person—claimed it to be a feeling he calls "love".

A blue hand rapped the wooden door. "Hello?" The goblin-like Mamodo, having stood outside for a few mere minutes, started to get impatient. "Norito, you okay?"

"Go away," the voice behind the door warned. The cerulean gremlin opened his mouth to object, but was interrupted. "Don't even bother, Grisor."

Frustrated, Grisor lost all hope and left, dragging his feet along. But suddenly, seconds later, with a glint in his yellow eyes, he turned and dashed towards the nearby window. He leapt and executed a flying kick, smashing through the glass. Once he landed, though, he lost his balance and fell backwards, having slipped on a sheet of paper. The paper signified its victory by gently falling upon his face.

As a first action, Grisor tore the sheet away from his sight and at half-of-arm's length. On it was a familiar face, only in gray and white. "Hey! It's that Shion girl from the Human World." Sitting Indian style on the hardwood floor, he placed a bent elbow on a knee and, from there, a tilted cheek on a hand; his eyes had that dreamy look as he spaced out to his fantasy world. "I gotta admit, she was kinda cute."

"You can say that again," replied the voice from earlier; the Mamodo snapped back to reality. He saw, crouched over by a run-down coffee table, what appeared as a giant sea-foam green glue-stick with thin arms and legs, and a giant pair of yellow-handled scissors. The living school supply had a pencil in his yellow-gloved hands, and the graphite tip swiftly created lines and curves that, when connected, formed an illustration. Shion again.

"This was what you've been doing for the past week? Sheesh, you obviously have no life!" Norito gave no reply, other than a piercing glare, and continued drawing. Grisor's brows furrowed. "_Fine!_ If you're going to mope around all day, that's all right with me. But if you change your mind, call me, okay?" He turned and tried to climb out the window, which he found difficult, considering his stout height. He hopped, hoping to reach the windowsill, but to no avail.

Then the goblin felt himself being lifted high enough to grab the edge with ease. He did not bother to look at his helper eye to eye, for he knew it was none other than Norito Hassami, but once he sat upon the sill, he managed to glance at his expression. Stoic, for the most part, but Grisor noticed, behind the red bandana, a tiny hint of a smile.

Norito pointed at the mess of drawings spread throughout the floor and said, "I'll go clean up first. You wait for me outside." Grisor, surprised at the words he uttered, merely nodded and slipped out.

With the assistance of a broom, he swept up the drawings and collected them into a pile. Norito did care about the girl in the pictures, but at that moment, not so much anymore. He wrapped his arms around the small mountain and carried them off to the small bucket that he called his trash bin. Yet, even when he managed to get over his depression, he couldn't help but feel as though he was about to throw away a part of himself. Swiftly, he swiped the first paper from the top of the pile and stared at it dreamily for a long moment before laying it on the table.

And so, having left behind a week of angsting over one brief meeting with one beautiful person, Norito Hassami walked out of his house, dreaming of a brighter future…

**Author's Note:**

Dorky? Yes. Stupid? Pretty much. But I couldn't help it. I wanted to write a ZB fanfic revolving around these characters, and came up with this dribble. While I don't quite like how the storyline itself came out, I tried to at least enjoy the writing portion of it. Obviously, the pairings involved are: Norion (Norito/Shion), Grision (Grisor/Shion), a Grisor/Shion/Norito triangle, and maybe slight Norito/Grisor fluff.

Anyway, constructive criticism is acceptable, praises I will adore as much as I had with Norito-san, and flames will be sent to the Shadow Realm—I mean, the Mamodo World—I mean, the Recycling Bin! Oo


End file.
